Thank God for Seth Clearwater
by EllaTheRealMeBlack
Summary: One Shots: Seth Clearwater is a fifteen year old werewolf. Although he's going through a hard time, he still finds a reason to make everyone around him happy. Bless his kind soul, and thank God for Seth Clearwater.
1. Thank God for Seth Clearwater

**3rd Person's Point of View:**

It's a beautiful day in La Push. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and there's a nice little breeze rustling in your ears. At La Push High School, a fire drill is in the making. The alarm sounds, blaring loudly in everyone's ears. As students rush outside, you see a girl. Her name is Amelia Fuller. Her dark brown hair reaches her shoulders, an her chocolate brown eyes are sad. She has Down Syndrome. She whimpers. She's scared. The loud noise rings in her ears, and she has a hard time understanding what's going on.

She stumbles her way to the nicest boy in school, Seth Clearwater. She asked to hold his hand. Seth, being the light-hearted person he is, smiles. He takes her hand, and introduces her to his friends. Jacob, as usual, is respectful. Paul is nice, much to everyone's surprise.

The principal of the school sees this, and he grins. He always did like Seth, one of the most civilized people who went to that school. Principal Green watched as Seth sat with the girl on the grass and talked to her.

"I'm scared," Amelia whimpered.

Seth shook his head.  
"Don't be scared. It's not a real fire. Just a drill. Its practice, so we know how to get out of a real fire." He assured her, smiling happily. "We can go back inside soon."

"Really?" She asked.

Seth nodded.

"Will you walk me to class?" She whispered, scared that he might say no.

Principal Green cast a glance at Seth's friends, worrying that they might tease Seth. Paul is known for making people cry, and he wouldn't put it past him to do it today. Jacob watched Seth, and Principal Green watched Jacob. Jacob was like a big brother for Seth. He knew Seth's life got a bit complicated since his dad died.

Not to mention that his older sister has gone off the deep end. Principal Green actually felt sorry for Seth, and was surprised that Seth was always smiling about something. He's always so cheerful, so...excited. Is it because he appreciates life? Or because he learned not to think about all the bad things?

Seth had a lot to carry on his young shoulders lately. His sister won't eat sometimes, and she's always so angry. His mother is going through depression because of her husband's death. And Seth? He has to help them all. But not once did he complain. He always comes to school with a smile on his face, and he leaves with an even bigger one. Seth is the only one who can make his sister smile, the only one who can help her with her pain. Does he like seeing her like that? No.

Sometimes, if one was new here, you would think Seth was the oldest from the way he takes care of his family. You would think he's the one who would be stressed. But he isn't. Seth, focused on his schoolwork like he promised his dad he would be, didn't even notice the line of girls waiting to date him. Harry Clearwater, Seth's father, was no longer living. But Seth kept his promise. And in the process, I think he's even learned.

There's one thing Principal Green likes the most about Seth. He makes friends with everyone.

"Of course I will," Seth replied, still smiling at the girl.

"Are we friends now?"

"If you want to be. You're pretty cool."

Principal Green smiles, and makes a note to call Seth's mother. Does know how fantastic her son is? Does she know that he's one of the most kindest, loving souls that ever walked the soil of La Push?

Seth doesn't care what other people think. When it was time to go back inside, Seth proudly held Amelia's hand and walked her to class. Principal Green has a feeling that will be the end of Seth's kindness. But he was wrong. Because later that day, when lunch time rolled around, Principal Green walked into the cafeteria. He grabbed an apple, and looked around the cafeteria. And what did he find?

Amelia, sitting next to Seth, at his friend's table.

And never, in anyone's life, had they seen this girl be so happy.


	2. Such A Nice Boy

**3rd Person Point of View:**

Seth walked home from patrols in the late afternoon, the streets surprisingly busy. Seth whistled to himself as he strolled down the street, stomach growling. Since he was a wolf, he was always hungry, even though he had three pieces of Sam's birthday cake about an hour ago. Earlier today, Seth and Jacob spent the time painting Paul's face while he was sleep.

Sometimes, you would think he was a brick. You could hit Paul in the head with a frying pan, and he wouldn't wake up. The most he'd do is flinch, maybe even a little twitch, if you're lucky. Thinking about it made Seth want to be in the safety of his house even more. When Paul does wake up, Seth is sure he's a dead man. Paul could take on Jacob and cause some good damage. But if Paul fought Seth...let's just say Leah won't like attending another funeral.

Seth was almost home when he saw an old woman trying to walk across the street. Seth, being the good little boy that he is, rushed over to help her.

The old woman smiled, and her heart swelled when Seth offered to help her with her groceries.

_Such a nice boy,_ She wondered._ So respectful and caring. I wish all the others teenagers were like this. This boy will go far, yes he will. _

"What's your name, sweetie?" She asked.

"Seth Clearwater, ma'am." He replied cheerfully, walking at a slow pace that was comfortable for the old woman.

"I'm Caroline Dorsey," She told him, smiling. "Thank you for helping me."

"No problem, Mrs. Caroline."

During the way to Caroline's house, Seth and talked about a lot of things. She asked him about school, he told her about how he wanted to go to college and be a mechanic. She asked him about friends, he told her of the time he and Jacob had painted Paul's face with Emily's makeup.

He truly was a nice boy, enjoying his childhood while he could. He smiled a lot, anyone could tell you that. Seth Clearwater. Caroline realized he was Harry's son.

_Well_, she thought, _Harry sure did raise a fine young man. Such a shame he couldn't be here to see it_.

Seth carried the bags inside the house, and even helped put them away since she was a little on the short side. Before Seth turned to go, she slipped a twenty into his hand, and she smiled affectionately.

"Your father would be proud."


	3. I Will Always Love You

**3rd Person Point of View:**

Leah Clearwater, first female wolf in the history of her tribe. Did she ask for any of this? Of course not. She doesn't want pity. That much is obvious. She's in pain. She hides it well, she truly does. No one in her pack knows what she does at night. She cries her little heart out, begs for God to give her Harry back.

Why had she been given this life? Had she done a sin? Something so horrible that she had to experience this hell on Earth?

Leah wiped her tears away, and she curled into a ball on the middle of her bed. Leah hated imprinting. It took everything from her. Her fiancé, her child, her cousin. Well, she pushed her cousin away. But would you want to be best friends with someone who stole your fiancé ? And Emily didn't even feel bad about it! She could cry all she wanted, Leah knew she was acting.

No one cared about her. That day when Leah came home to find Emily and Sam...We didn't know it was possible for one person to be in so much pain. Her heart shattered, her trust turned to dust, and she became a bitter shell of her former self. She still blames herself for Harry's death. But it wasn't her fault. He had a bad heart anyways, sooner or later, he would have been gone.

Leah doesn't want to lose her brother to imprinting. She knows that one you look into that person's eyes, you're a goner. Leah didn't want to imprint either. Why would she? After everything she's been through, do you really think she'd want to be bound to a person by some stupid wolf magic? She hated being a wolf. A pack full of horny men and perverted toddlers isn't what she signed up for.

Its even worse because she has Sam in her head. Always begging for her forgiveness. Then, there's Paul. He makes it unbearable. Thinking of how great Sam and Emily look together, how Leah wasn't good enough for Sam anyways.

Leah let a tear roll down her fur as Paul destroyed her over and over again with his words. Seth could take it no more.

_Look you worthless piece of shit,_ Seth snarled so menacingly that the entire pack froze on the spot._ You know nothing of what my sister has been through. She's a bitch? I'd be a bitch too if I came home and found my fiancé fucking my cousin in my bed. She's bitter? She had everything taken from her because she turned into a giant fucking dog. Don't you dare say its her fault. She doesn't want your damn pity, don't give it to her! You know nothing about her, so shut the fuck up and leave her alone. I don't care if you're bigger than me, I will commit a fucking homicide. Back off. Let's go Leah._

Everyone was stunned. Seth and Leah phased out. Paul, tough as he is, was actually scared. If Seth had the balls to threaten a wolf _three_ _times_ his side and _mean_ it, he was being serious.

Seth and Leah sat on the cliffs watching the waves crash against the sharp rocks.

"Thanks for standing up for me," Leah whispered, wiping her tears. Seth sighed.

"I hope I never imprint." Seth said suddenly.

Leah turned to face him, shocked.  
"Why not?"

"If I imprint," Seth murmured. "I'll be forced to love a random person. And I don't want to leave you."

"You're worried about me?"

"I know you've been skipping meals, Leah." Seth rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid."

Leah chuckled weakly. She should have known. Seth had gotten very observant lately. Although, Leah can't help but question his sanity since he almost ripped Paul a new one. A wolf three times his size, and Seth almost had Paul's ass mounted over his fireplace.

"Leah?" Seth asked.

"Yes?"

"I love you. Even if I imprint, I'll love you forever."

Leah smiled, and hugged her little brother tightly.  
"I will always love you." She whispered. "Even if you imprint."


	4. Sharing Is Caring

**3rd Person's Point of View:**

Seth walks into towards McDonald's, strolling down the streets of Seattle. He sees a woman outside of the restaurant shivering and staring hungrily at the place. Seth frowns.

_Shouldn't everyone get something to eat?_ Seth thought sadly. He waved to the woman, and the woman waves back, slightly confused to why a random boy was waving to her.

Seth disappeared inside, and the woman started to think. She's been on the streets for a while now, little money and food left. She has no one, her family having left her. She's been on drugs, but she hasn't had any for a couple of months. She's been doing good, but she doesn't have the will power to get her life together again.

When Seth waved to her, she had felt a strange sense of warmth, surprised that someone so higher up on the economy scale had actually acknowledged her existence. People usually made fun of her, laughing as she turned blue from the snow falling to the ground. Seth leaves McDonald's, but then disappears into a clothing store.

The woman sighs sadly. She wishes she had money to spoil herself with. She always did want a family, kids of her own. Why had she listened to her friends? They had given her drugs, and she got addicted.

_I could have said no_. She realized. _I could have walked away. _

Seth walks towards the woman, and the woman stumbles backwards, horrified. Seth holds out a few bags of clothes and food out to her.

"Here," Seth said happily, smiling as he sat next to the woman on the curb.  
The woman slowly, unsure, took the food. Seth had bought the woman several pairs of jeans, shirts, and thick coats that would make the winter easy to live through. He even got her boots.

"I didn't have enough to buy you a house," Seth joked. "So I thought this was enough."

The woman, to his surprise, laughed. Her laugh was musical, full of bliss.

"You did this for me?" She asked, stunned.

Seth nodded.  
"I felt bad. If I had been in your place, I would love it if someone brought me clothes and food." Seth admitted, blushing slightly. "I'm Seth. Seth Clearwater."

"I'm Annabelle," She said, smiling as she bit into the Big Mac. "'Annabelle Carter. You're nice than any other teens that I've met."

"I get that a lot," He said, laughing.

Annabelle grinned.  
"Thank you. So much. I don't know if I can ever repay you."

"Well," Seth said, handing her a business card. "When you're rich and famous, make sure to save a front row seat to the Grammy's for me."

Annabelle peaked at the card. It said something about Carlisle Cullen.

"Who's this?"

"A friend of mine," Seth explained. "He's a doctor. Fixed my friend up real good when he crashed his motorcycle. He and his family are really nice, they take a lot of people in and help them. Carlisle and his family helped my sister and I when our dad died. I couldn't be more grateful. I thought you should see him since spending so much time in the cold weather isn't good for you."

Annabella smiled, and hugged Seth with all her strength.

"I hope we can be great friends, Seth Clearwater." Annabelle said. "Great friends."


	5. Long Toenails

**3rd Person**

Seth Clearwater stared at his friends all day. Paul, fellow Pack Mate, bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. Jacob had to leave the cafeteria to get some fresh air, and Emily won't even look him in the eye.

Seth assumed they did one of his pet peeves. There are very few things that Seth hates, since he's such a good boy. He didn't trust Paul at all, so as soon as Paul cracked the first smile, he feared for his life. Seth, like any other kid, hates veggies. His mom makes him eat them, but that wouldn't be funny enough for Paul and Jacob to laugh like that...right?

Seth slowly walked home from school, terrified. He took the long way, always finding an old trail to take that made the process longer. It's Friday, so Seth had all night. He didn't have homework, and Sue Clearwater was over at Emily's, most likely about guy stuff. Seth couldn't fight it any longer. His curiosity was eating him alive.

Granted, Seth hadn't let Paul and Jacob know much about him since he knew how many pranks have been pulled in their little pack of wolves. The pranks always started around April. Seth, strangely, hated pranks. Sure, pranks are funny, when they aren't being pulled on you. Seth hated being the butt of the joke, and he had quickly climbed the ranks in the pack. He wasn't the youngest anymore.

Though Seth did make fun of Sam for being an old man. He had run for his life after that. Seth chuckled as he remember that faithful day, how the whole pack, minus Leah, had gone for a run. Leah, however, had excluded herself from the pack. Yes, she still there, but she won't speak to anyone except Seth. Seth, being the good little brother he is, keeps his mouth shut. And Sam was smart enough to know not to mess with Seth.

The last person who did something to Seth was in the hospital for month, then another month so they could go through recovery. People usually gave Seth a wide berth when Leah was around, or somewhere close enough to where Leah can reach him quickly.  
Seth, scared for his life, opened the front door. He managed to make it two feet into the house.

That's when the screaming started.

Seth's screams, to be exact.

Because toenails, something Seth hated with his life, were in jars and laying on paper towels all around the house. Seth had a meltdown, and he cursed the day Paul was ever born.

* * *

Somewhere in the distance, Paul and Jacob roared with laughter, clutching their sides. Rather clever, they thought themselves to be. They had traveled the entire state of Washington to collect those toenails for that prank. A few trees were knocked over as Seth screamed in rage, already bursting into wolf form.

Jacob and Paul looked over at each other, thinking the exact same thing. There's only one way to get out of this.

"RUN!"


	6. Frenemy

**3rd Person**

A few days after the newborn battle, Seth sat at the Cullen house, waiting for Carlisle to give him a ride home. Truthfully, Seth wasn't in a rush.

Seth was a nice person, and he didn't care that the Cullen's were vampires. He's a werewolf, he's not the only monster out there.

"You're nothing remotely close to a monster." Edward chuckled as he leaned against the wall of the living room.

Emmett grunted something, still staring intently at the video game. Rosalie looked up, head cocked to the side in slight confusion.

"Seth wanted to know why the pack sees us as monsters when they're monsters too. Seth's too nice to be a monster," Edward explained.

"Hey!" Seth whined. "I can be scary!"

"As scary as a teddy bear," Alice whispered, although she knew Seth heard it. Seth chucked a pillow at Alice, and did a fist pump when it wacked her in the face. She hadn't seen it coming.

"You don't think of us as monsters?" Jasper asked, baffled. He hadn't come across anyone besides Bella who didn't see the Cullen's as monsters. "We drink _blood_."

"_Animal_ blood," Seth corrected cheerfully. "I think vampires are cool. And you guys are like the pack, you didn't ask to be turned, it wasn't your choice to make at the time. The only monster I know is Leah when she's PMSing."

Emmett chuckled, and a smile spread across Jasper's face. Rosalie smiled a real smile, taking a real liking to the Clearwater boy.

"You're not scared of us?" Edward asked.

Seth shook his head.  
"You would have killed me by now if you wanted too, and I don't really see you guys as killers. Carlisle and Esme are too similar to saints to be evil, and Emmett's too cuddly. Jasper's a little freaky, but I wish I had battle scars, give me something to show the ladies."

Jasper laughed, and Rosalie's smile grew even bigger. Now normally, Rosalie wouldn't like anything with a beating heart and a conscience but this boy, Seth, was something else. Pure, accepting, trusting...lovable.

"What about me?" Rosalie asked, setting her magazine down.

"Well," Seth began. "I think you're just misunderstood. Like the reason you don't like Bella is because you don't want to put your family in any unnecessary danger. I know how it feels."

"And me?" Edward questioned.

"You," Seth snickered. "I have to admit, the mind raping thing is a bit creepy, but you're pretty cool. But I've never seen anyone with bronze hair. I mean, what kind of color is that?"

The rest of the day, the Cullen's and the lone wolf spent talking about random things, including Edward's hair color. Is it bronze? Or is he a ginger in disguise? Carlisle and Esme watch from the doorway as Alice and Rosalie baby Seth, insisting he come back the next day, and the day after that. Carlisle didn't know his daughter to be very accepting of new people. So the fact that she just hugged Seth before he left set him on edge.

Seth waved to the Cullen's as Carlisle drove him home, reveling in a whole new light.


	7. Graduation

**3rd Person**

Today, Seth Clearwater graduates from La Push High School with honors, and a full scholarship. Sue and Leah sobbed as they cheered. Today, Seth Clearwater started on a new adventure. College.

In his entire life, he had always been intelligent, but now, that you see his papers and scholarship, you just have to think. This Seth kid must be something special. In the crowds next to Sue and Leah, Amelia and Annabelle cheer for their savior.

Amelia, now an honors student, and taking courses at community college, cried tears of joy for the boy who held her hand during a fire drill. She was now confident, and she believed in herself.

Annabelle, now a head CEO and stock holder, screamed for joy as the young boy who encouraged her to go on, got his diploma. Annabelle was responsible for his scholarship.

Leah, who was now a proud female shifter and loving older sister, stared at her brother in awe. His wide smile, as he and Sue took pictures, was blinding. Leah wiped a stray tear off her cheek, thinking of how their father would have been proud. She had gotten into college, and it made her feel even better that Seth would be going too. Leah, although she has a strange way of showing it, did truly care for her younger brother. They protected each other like family should, and their love for each is strong, thicker than blood.

Amelia, Seth's imprint, kissed Seth proudly, blushing furiously as Leah snapped a picture. Leah may not have an imprint, but she's glad Seth found someone who he could be with forever.

_Somewhere up in heaven, an angel watched the scene before him, tears rolling down his cheeks. This angel had died, living a full life. Although he couldn't be there with his son in person, it still meant the world to him that his children were getting along well in life. The angel smiled as Charlie Swan kissed Sue Clearwater. Sure, Harry had loved Sue, he still did and always will. But he could not be there for her anymore. _

_But he's glad Charlie could. Charlie's a good man, they deserve each other. Seth and Amelia, now entangled in each other's arms, whispered together in their secret code. Leah stood off to the side, smiling at everyone. Leah watched from a distance. Annabelle, a close friend of Seth's, and a future boss for Leah, had gathered everyone for a family picture. _

_The entire pack, imprints, humans, and Cullen's (They had been invited since Seth and Edward were such good friends) scrambled into place. Emmett made a funny face, Rosalie giggled, Alice beamed. Carlisle laughed as he hugged Esme, and Bella smiled softly at her father's happiness. Edward ruffled Seth's hair, Renesmee squirmed in Jacob's arms. Jasper, the empath who felt all emotions, smiled the widest, yet softest.  
As the flash went off, Harry smiled._

_"Good luck, my son."_


End file.
